


Kalte Füße

by Angelike



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Deutsch, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur und Merlin heiraten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalte Füße

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 



> Geschrieben für die Challenge auf merlin100: #27—Kalt.
> 
> seelentherapie—Vielen Dank für das wunderbare Beta!

Kritisch studiert Arthur seine Reflexion im Spiegel. Mit wachsender Verachtung beäugt er die Falte, die spöttisch das linke Bein seiner Anzughose entlang verläuft. Merlin mit der Auswahl ihrer Anzüge zu vertrauen war eine eindeutige Fehlentscheidung gewesen – und das aus mehr als einem Grund wie die hellblauen Tupfen bewiesen, die seine lavendelfarbene Fliege verunstalteten.

»Ich heirate eine farbenblinde Modekatastrophe mit eigenartigen Humor.«

»Hast du Zweifel?« fragt Morgana und grinst.

Gerade als er seinen Mund öffnet um eine angemessen beißende Antwort zu geben, erklingt Merlins gedämpftes Lachen durch den Vorhang zwischen ihnen und er vergisst sofort, warum er überhaupt wütend war.

Entgegen Morganas Behauptung ist sein Lächeln als er antwortet würdevoll und keinesfalls dämlich.

»Niemals.«


End file.
